


Don't look him in the eye

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mention of Murders, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is working on a case with Chloe and Lucifer is a suspect. Reader goes to Lux to question him, which has a very pleasant outcome.





	

You pinched the bridge of your nose, trying to figure out how to connect those two cases. Surely, there had to be a connection, mode of action was the same, as well as the motive. At least, it looked almost exactly the same, apart from a few irrelevant details.

You only waited for the last victim to be identified. You were pretty sure you knew who that was, however the killer mutilated both victims so much that lab workers had to run more tests just to be 100% sure.

Reaching to the pocket of your jacket, you took out your little notebook. You noted your first thoughts in there, considering both kills, and maybe looking through your initial assumptions and conclusions might help you push the case further.

Your name, said in a questioning manner, drew your attention and you lifted your head, spotting Chloe Decker, standing by your desk.

Chloe and you were not friends. At least, not for now. You worked together couple of times, such cooperation was rather frequent for your departments. Chloe was in homicide, you in drugs and more often than not, were there were drugs involved, sooner or later murder appeared, too.

You always admired Chloe’s deduction skills. Sure, she wasn’t Sherlock, none of you really were, but she usually made correct assumptions and followed her instinct, solving the cases quicker than anyone else. You liked working with her and so you smiled warmly when you saw her.

“What’s up, Decker?” you asked, laying your notebook on the top of closed files.

“I think we have a case together.”

“That one with two killed drug dealers? I’m glad they send you, maybe you’ll find something that’s connecting both victims.”

“Well, about that…” she drawled out, taking a chair from another table and putting it by the side of yours. You frowned slightly, waiting for her to continue.

“Both of them were last seen in Lux.”

“Yes, I read that. I thought you were there already.”

“I was not, and I can’t go. I know the owner personally and boss said I’m not allowed to make any contact with Lucifer.”

“Wait, his name is Lucifer?”

“You said you read the file,” Chloe’s voice was hinted with surprise and very light, almost unnoticeable, scolding.

“Yeah, I just thought someone make a mistake or something. It’s a rather unusual name,” you said with a smirk, narrowing your eyes at Chloe. She had more to tell you, you could see that.

“Go on,” you encouraged, leaning in slightly to create a bit more privacy. Was she in some kind of relationship with that mysterious Lucifer guy?

“I came to ask you to go and question him. I don’t want Dan to do that, he’s getting weirdly jealous around Lucifer.”

“Is there something Dan can be jealous about?” you teased, quite amused when you saw Chloe’s fast denial.

“No, no, no, there is not!” she stated sternly, shaking her head, “the thing is… Lucifer is very specific. Every woman practically swoons and melts in his presence and he does that thing with his eyes, when he looks really, really deep in someone’s eyes and they just tell him everything.”

“He seems like a good consultant material.”

“That’s exactly what he is. He helps me sometimes. And we’re just friends.”

“Understood, Chloe. I’ll go and find out if he has any connections with our victims. Maybe he bought something from one of them?” you mused, more to yourself than to Chloe, yet she shook her head again.

“I, personally, doubt it, but hell knows. Perhaps he noticed something and can give us names.”

You nodded and stood up, gathering the things you needed. You got your notebook, pics of both victims, your cell and car keys. Meanwhile, Chloe got to her feet, too, but waited for you to get ready.

“You need a ride?” you inquired, watching her fidget with her fingers.

“No, no, I just… Y/N, Lucifer will try to seduce you. He wants to sleep with everything that moves,” she gave you a concerned look and you scoffed.

“I don’t bang suspects, don’t worry,” you sent her a wink as you made your way out of the office. Chloe sighed and got back to work. You had a case to solve, after all.

_____

You arrived at Lux within half an hour and you almost gasped when you entered the club. You had never been there, despite it being one of the top places to party in LA and your friends often told you that the parties was really wild there.

Well, they had to be wild, given the exquisite interior and the variety of liquors sitting behind the bar.

“Excuse me,” you said politely and the girl – the bartender, you assumed, turned around to look at you.

“You wanna see Lucifer?” she asked, smirking and eyeing you curiously, which made you slightly uncomfortable.

“Yeah, I’m detective-“

“Oh, one of Chloe’s associates? What did Lucifer do this time?”

“Can’t tell you the details,” you gave her a tight smile and she nodded, seemingly understanding. She called Lucifer’s name loud enough for the dead to jump in their graves and tilted her head towards the barstool.

You sat but declined the offer of a drink, explaining that you were driving. She scoffed and murmured something that sounded much like ‘weak mortals’ but you weren’t sure.

Five minutes later a lift’s door slid opened and the owner stepped out. He was wearing a black suit, which must’ve cost more than your year-long earnings, a white button-up with no tie.    

“You must be Y/N,” he mused, his voice deep and honey-like and you thanked whatever deity was above that you were sitting. And Chloe for forewarning you.

“Yes. Mister Morningstar, I have a few questions.”

“Of course, you have. And call me Lucifer. Shall we go to my room? Better talk there than here, I believe.”

You quirked an eyebrow, not amused by his nonchalant behavior but agreed anyway and after a short ride upstairs, you were walking in Lucifer’s room, as he called it. Damn place was bigger than your apartment. You briefly wondered how much money did he have to afford such things.

“To the business then!” he called and placed two glasses on the table, filling them with whiskey before you could even say a word.

“Thank you, but I don’t drink while on duty,” you said kindly, giving him a small smile as you sat on the sofa opposite him. You took two pictured from the files you were carrying.

“Do you know any of these men?”

Lucifer put his glass back on the table and focused his gaze on the pictures you slid towards him.

“This gentleman,” he dabbed his finger on the picture of first victim, “offered me cocaine in, what he called, exceptionally low price only for trusted customers. It was the first time I’ve seen him, might I say.”

“And the second one?”

“I noticed him in my club two or three days ago but he didn’t talk to me. Maze said he left the club with some other guy and that he looked quite frightened. Are you suspecting I’m dealing?” he asked, however with no offence or worry in his voice. He appeared to be pleased with this whole situation, which started to annoy you.

“No, those men were murdered and they were last seen in your club.”

“So I am suspected of murder?” he teased and you rolled your eyes.

“Chloe declared you’re not our killer and I believe her. But, the truth is that your club is the last place the victims were seen alive. Do you mind if I question your bartender?”

“Not at all, but call her by her name. She doesn’t like being titled as my bartender,” Lucifer murmured and took a sip of his drink, his eyes now fixed directly at you.

You felt a shiver coursing down your spine and into your core and you cleared your throat, masking your sudden uneasiness.

“That would be everything, Lucifer, thank you for your time,” you said quickly, on one breath and rose from your seat, debating whether running would be a good idea or not. This man only by looking at you was doing things to you that no man ever did and it made you, simultaneously, want to ride him as if your life depended on it and run away from him as far as you could.

“Oh, detective, leaving so soon? We didn’t even have a chance to chat.”

You sighed, risking a glance at him. He was sprawled in the armchair, his whole pose practically inviting you to straddle him and his eyes… the most captivating bedroom eyes you had ever seen.

“Please, do sit down. And tell me… what do you-“

“No, Chloe told me not to!” you snapped out of your haze, squeezing your eyes shut and covering them with your palms just to be sure.

You heard him chuckle, a nice, contagious sound that made you giggle, too.

“Aww, good old Detective warned you, didn’t she?” his voice came from somewhere closer now. You could tell he wasn’t angry but nevertheless you felt utterly embarrassed.

You nodded, not trusting your voice. You felt your cheeks warming up and when you sensed Lucifer’s fingers gently brushing yours, you whimpered.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to startle you,” he said softly while removing your hands from your face, “I simply can’t help myself when a beautiful woman like yourself is around.”

“How many chicks have already heard that?” you teased, very aware of the fact that Lucifer didn’t let go of your hands.

“I’ve lost count. I’m a busy man, you know,” he let out a short laugh and you rolled your eyes at him.

“Wow, how great to hear that,” you said with a sarcasm, “makes me feel very special.”

“Y/N, you are special, I can tell that. And, if there’s anything more I can do for you…”

“Oh, no, I shouldn’t,” you declared as you shook your head. Lucifer’s hold on your hands tightened and he pulled you a bit closer to him, his warm breath fanning on your face.

“But do you want to?”

You opened your mouth but no words came out. Lucifer locked his eyes with yours, watching you as you battled with yourself. It was wrong, you were well aware of that, but yet it seemed so right!

Before you could even let yourself think twice you leaned in and press your lips to his, a surge of desire running through your body when Lucifer readily answered, molding his lips to yours.

It was almost animalistic, pure passion driving you both as the two of you tugged on each other’s clothes, wanting to get rid of unwelcomed barriers. His hands were everywhere, every single part of your skin that was exposed was immediately stroked, caressed and teased.

His mouth parted from yours and instantly were attached to your neck, leaving there a trail of wet, greedy kisses before he moved swiftly to your torso, closing his lips around your nipple.

You threw your head back, grasping on his shoulders for dear life as a moan escaped your lips. You could feel heat pooling between your legs and with desperate whimpers you ushered Lucifer to take off your jeans and panties.

He sat back on his haunches, taking in your naked body, his eyes landing eventually on your wet pussy and you mewl wantonly when he slid a finger across it, teasing your clit.

“On the sofa,” you ordered, your voice hoarse and shaking with need and Lucifer gladly obliged, discarding his pants, waiting for you in all his naked glory. You took your time, drinking in his form, his toned, fit body only driving you crazier and when you finally straddled him, you didn’t wait even a split of second before sliding down on his cock.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” you panted as he filled you to the brim, the pleasure already making your head spin.

Lucifer didn’t say anything only smirked when you looked at him and he jerked his hips up, eliciting a high-pitched moan from you. Catching the hint, you began to move up and down his length, your hips rising and falling relentlessly.

Lucifer dipped his head to kiss your collarbone and you arched your back to give him better access to your breasts, which he happily took advantage of. New angle made his dick brush on your g-spot with every thrust and soon, you were nothing more than a quivering mess on the edge of the orgasm.

He braced his feet on the floor and pumped up as you were sliding down, all the while showering your skin with fervent kisses and soon enough, with a loud cry you announced your climax, digging your fingers into his shoulders.

Lucifer’s pace became erratic as he chased his own orgasm, prolonging yours and when he came a guttural grown fell of his lips, he pushed his hips into yours few more times as he filled you with his load before coming to a halt.

You were trying to catch your breath when Lucifer placed lazy kisses across your jaw.

“I gotta go,” you said after a while and Lucifer nodded, brushing your lips with his one last time.

“There’s a bathroom”, he pointed you the direction, “feel free to use it.”

“Thanks,” you detached yourself from him and quickly freshened up, coming back to the office after you asked Maze about the possible new suspect.

Lucifer saw you to the door with a goofy smile on his face and expressed his sureness that the two of you would see each other very soon. You weren’t so sure about that, opting to keep it as a one-time thing only.

____

When you approached your desk, Chloe was already there, half-sitting on it.

“What took you so long?” she asked and you bit the inside of your cheek, hoping that she wouldn’t notice anything.

“Lucifer didn’t tell me anything new, but Mazikeen gave me description of a guy, who took the second victim out of the Lux,” you reported, avoiding her gaze but she grabbed your forearm and made you look at her.

“Y/N, your make-up is… oh, you didn’t, did you?” she deadpanned and grinned, prompting you to squeak and wiggle of her grasp.

“Not a word more, Decker!” you threatened, although playfully, and walked to the bathroom to fix whatever she noticed on your face.

“Unbelievable,” Chloe panted to herself, shaking her head.


End file.
